1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to selective cooling, or hypothermia, of an organ, such as the brain, by perfusing the organ with cooled blood. This cooling can protect the tissue from injury caused by anoxia or trauma.
2. Background Information
Organs of the human body, such as the brain, kidney, and heart, are maintained at a constant temperature of approximately 37.degree. C. Cooling of organs below 35.degree. C. is known to provide cellular protection from anoxic damage caused by a disruption of blood supply, or by trauma. Cooling can also reduce swelling associated with these injuries.
Hypothermia is currently utilized in medicine and is sometimes performed to protect the brain from injury. Cooling of the brain is generally accomplished through whole body cooling to create a condition of total body hypothermia in the range of 20.degree. to 30.degree. C. This cooling is accomplished by immersing the patient in ice, by using cooling blankets, or by cooling the blood flowing externally through a cardiopulmonary bypass machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,419 to Dato and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 to Ginsburg disclose catheters for cooling the blood to create total body hypothermia However, they rely on circulating a cold fluid to produce cooling. This is unsuitable for selective organ hypothermia, because cooling of the entire catheter by the cold fluid on its way to the organ would ultimately result in non-selective, or total body, cooling.
Total body hypothermia to provide organ protection has a number of drawbacks. First, it creates cardiovascular problems, such as cardiac arrhythmias, reduced cardiac output, and increased systemic vascular resistance. These side effects can result in organ damage. These side effects are believed to be caused reflexively in response to the reduction in core body temperature. Second, total body hypothermia is difficult to administer. Immersing a patient in ice water clearly has its associated problems. Placement on cardiopulmonary bypass requires surgical intervention and specialists to operate the machine, and it is associated with a number of complications including bleeding and volume overload. Third, the time required to reduce the body temperature and the organ temperature is prolonged. Minimizing the time between injury and the onset of cooling has been shown to produce better clinical outcomes.
Some physicians have immersed the patient's head in ice to provide brain cooling. There are also cooling helmets, or head gear, to perform the same. This approach suffers from the problems of slow cool down and poor temperature control due to the temperature gradient that must be established externally to internally. It has also been shown that complications associated with total body cooling, such as arrhythmia and decreased cardiac output, can also be caused by cooling of the face and head only.
Selective organ hypothermia has been studied by Schwartz, et. al. Utilizing baboons, blood was circulated and cooled externally from the body via the femoral artery and returned to the body through the carotid artery. This study showed that the brain could be selectively cooled to temperatures of 20.degree. C. without reducing the temperature of the entire body. Subsequently, cardiovascular complications associated with total body hypothermia did not occur. Schwartz's method suffers from a significant disadvantage, however, in that the carotid artery must be cannulated. Percutaneous cannulation of the carotid artery is very difficult and potentially fatal, due to the associated arterial wall trauma. Such trauma could cause a stroke or excessive blood loss. This situation is exacerbated by the fact that the catheter must be left in place for an extended period of time. Further, because of the deep location of the carotid artery in the neck, a multitude of vital structures, such as cranial nerves, the thyroid gland, and the jugular vein must be passed safely. Also, this method could not be used to cool organs such as the kidneys, where the renal arteries cannot be directly cannulated percutaneously.
Selective organ hypothermia has also been attempted by perfusing the organ with a cold solution, such as saline or perflourocarbons. This is commonly done to protect the heart during heart surgery, and is referred to as cardioplegia. This procedure has a number of drawbacks, including limited time of administration due to excessive volume accumulation, cost and inconvenience of maintaining the perfusate, and lack of effectiveness due to temperature dilution from the blood. Temperature dilution by the blood is a particular problem in high blood flow organs such as the brain. For cardioplegia, the blood flow to the heart is minimized; therefore, temperature dilution is minimized.